RIKKAIDAI CHOIR
by Sasha Nagisa
Summary: Anak-Anak tenis Rikkai bakal masuk tim paduan suara di sekolah Rikkai...! Semua ini terjadi akibat permohonan Yukimura dan sanada tak kuasa menolak permintaan Yukimura...
1. Permintaan Yukimura

RIKKAIDAI CHOIR

CHAPTER 1

Hari sudah sore. Waktu latihan tim Rikkai sudah selesai dan anak-anak tim Rikkai bergegas pulang. Niou pulang dengan Yagyuu. Marui pulang bareng si botak (Jackal maksudnya),Yanagi pulang sama Akaya, dan Sanada pulang bareng Yukimura. Sebelum pulang, Sanada dan Yukimura melihat selembar kertas terjatuh di depan ruang klub tennis.

"Kertas apa itu?"tanya Yukimura

"Ga tau" jawab Sanada.

Lalu Sanada mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

"AYO! Menyanyi di 'RIKKAIDAI CHOIR' ! Kami mencari anggota paduan suara baru...! Buktikan kalau anak-anak Rikkai pintar bernyanyi. Karena RIKKAIDAI CHOIR akan mengikuti lomba paduan suara se-Jepang!"

"Dengar-dengar tim paduan suara sekolah kita kekurangan orang. Makanya mereka mau merekrut orang..." kata Sanada

"Baiklah..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan baiklah,Yukimura...?"

"Karena kita belum ada pertandingan tennis lagi, maka kuputuskan anggota tim reguler kita akan menjadi anggota tim paduan suara Rikkai...!" kata Yukimura dengan semangat

"Nani...? !" Sanada kaget

"Kamu setuju khan Sanada...?"

"Tapi... Yukimura..."

"Kita pasti bisa!Mau ya...? Ayolah Sanada...Please..." Kata Yukimura dengan tampang berharap dan mata berbinar-binar.

"UKKHHH... Gila... Aku ga tahan ma muka Yukimura yang seperti ini...Imut-imut banget..." gumam Sanada di dalam hati.

Tak tahan gara-gara muka Yukimura, Sanada pun berkata "Baiklah Yukimura... Besok kita umumkan pada mereka tentang hal ini"

"Bagus... Terima kasih Sanada..." senyum manis Yukimura pun mengembang

"Eh iya... sama-sama"

Keesokan harinya, ketika rapat anggota tim Rikkai...

"Waaaahhh... Bagus tuh buchou...! Suaraku khan bagus..." Akaya seneng setengah mati

"Lebih bagus suaraku dibanding kamu,Akaya... Aku khan pernah nyanyi bareng buchou..." Niou sombong

"EHEEEM... Bukan kamu aja yang pernah nyanyi bareng Yukimura...!" Sanada panas gara-gara cemburu Niou pernah duet sama 'kekasihnya',Yukimura.

"Bagusan suara aku... Aku pernah duet lho,sama Jackal" terobos Marui sambil maenin permen karet.

"Lhooo... Marui-senpai khan udah sering duet sama Jackal-senpai? Tuh kalo maen tenis?" kata Akaya dengan muka yang polos

"Maksudnya Marui,duet lagu... Bukan duet di tenis,Akaya..." kata Yanagi

"oh..."

"Marui...! Kau bangga duet dengan Jackal? Apa bagusnya suara Jackal? Bisanya teriak teriak 'FIREEE...!' kyak orang gila klo mau serve tennis..."ejek Niou

Sayang sekali kali ini Niou tidak berhasil menjahili Jackal, karena saat Niou mengejek Jackal, dia sedang sibuk mencukur sampai kepalanya benar-benar kinclong seperti lantai yang baru di pel. Niou pun kecewa...

"Jadi gimana? Setuju ga...?" kata Yukimura

"Setujuu..." jawab Niou,Akaya,dan Marui

Yagyuu,Yanagi,dan Jackal hanya mengangguk.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...? Dapatkah mereka membawa RIKKAIDAI CHOIR sampai ke final lomba paduan suara se-Jepang?

Tunggu chapter ke-2nya ya...

Arigatou udh mau baca... ^^


	2. Pembagian Suara!

RIKKAIDAI CHOIR

CHAPTER 2

Keesokan harinya, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, mereka mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota paduan suara Rikkai. Namun, sebelum masuk ke tim paduan suara, mereka harus dites dulu oleh pelatih paduan suara, namanya Musashi Kurumizawa.

"Aku duluan di tes yaaa...!" kata Marui maju ke hadapan Musashi-sensei

"Okelah kalau begitu... "kata Musashi-sensei meniru Warteg Boys (maklum,ngepens... hahaha..)

Marui masuk ke ruang musik. Musashi-sensei pun kemudian duduk menghadap piano dan mulai mengetes Marui. Tak lama kemudian, Marui dan sensei pun keluar ruangan... Sensei pun berkata

"Marui-kun, kau masuk sopran ya..."

"Sopran,sensei?"

"Ya... Itu, yang sopran berkumpul disana.."

Marui melihat bahwa rata-rata yang ikut sopran adalah cwe. Ada sih cwonya... Tpi cuma ada 2...

"Astaganaga ...!Gue harus ngumpul bareng anak-anak cwe ituu?" jerit Marui dalam hati

Marui pucat sekali. Angin semilir berhembus di muka Marui. Dan lama-lama Marui membatu...

"Marui-kun? Kenapa?" tanya Musashi-sensei

"eeehh.. ng... ga apa apa sensei.."

"Ya udah.. Sono ngumpul karo bocah-bocah sopran" (NB: Musashi-sensei orang jawa)

Dengan muka pucat Marui pergi berkumpul bersama anak-anak sopran itu...

Niou dan Akaya terbahak-bahak karena Marui tampak cocok bersama cwe-cwe itu (gara-gara rambut Marui berwarna pink tuh... hahahaha...)

"Akaya Kirihara" kata Musashi-sensei

"Baik sensei"

Akaya masuk ruangan dengan penuh percaya diri

"86% Akaya masuk alto, 14% Akaya masuk meso sopran" Yanagi menganalisa.

"A... Akaya masuk alto ya..." Musashi-sensei berkata sambil mengelus-elus kupingnya (nih sensei kenapa lagi ngelus ngelus kuping kagak jelas... tapi ntar alasannya kita ketahui saat sensei mngetes Niou)

"Yesss...! Aku ngga sial kayak Marui-senpai!" Akaya senang

Alto,rata-rata isinya anak-anak cwo. Marui yang melihat dedek kelasnya masuk alto cuma mendengus kesal.

"kenapa gue mesti masuk sopran...! Anak cwonya cuma 2, cwe-cwenya berisik lagi... Sial banget gue...Mimpi apa gue semalem... Mimpi kesamber geledek engga, mimpi kejatuhan kelapa juga kagak..." omel Marui

"Niou Masaharu" kata Musashi-sensei

Niou masuk ke ruang tes. Niou menyadari bahwa ada yang ga beres ma sensei-nya.

"Sensei kenapa?" tanya Niou

"Budeg gara-gara dedek kelasmu..." kata Musashi-sensei sambil ngelus-ngelus kupingnya...

"Pasti tadi Akaya nyanyinya jerit-jerit... Dia kan kalo udah nafsu nyanyinya sampe jerit-jerit..." kata Niou dalam hati sambil nahan tawa...

Niou sudah beres di tes dan masuk alto. Sanada,Yanagi,Jackal dan Yagyuu juga masuk alto. Kini giliran Yukimura di tes

"Semoga Yukimura masuk alto... semoga Yukimura masuk alto..." harap Sanada

Ternyata Kami-sama tidak memenuhi permintaan Sanada. Yukimura masuk meso sopran. Hal ini membuat Sanada patah , setidaknya meso sopran banyak cowonya kalau dibandingkan dengan Sopran.

"Baiklah...! Pertama kita latihan pernapasan. Kalian pilih satu pasangan!" kata Musashi-sensei

"Sekarang dengan satu jari,tekan perut teman kalian. Saat bernapas, perut teman kalian harus terasa bergerak ya..."

Niou (berpasangan ma Marui) saking jailnya, jarinya bukan sekedar menekan perut Marui tapi juga menggelitikinya.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA...Geli...! Aduh,Niou...! udahan..! geli... Hahahahaha..." Marui ketawa dengan suara keras.

Hal ini ditirukan oleh Akaya. Dia menggelitiki Yagyuu sampai-sampai muka Yagyuu pucat karena ga kuat nahan ketawa.

"Ano, Musashi-sensei...? Mereka di suruh berhenti main-main donk..." kata Jackal yang agak kesel

Eh.. Ternyata Musashi-sensei sendiri ngakak ngeliat kejadian itu. (ga beres ni sensei... ==')

"MINNA...! LARI 30 PUTARAN...!" teriak Sanada. Semua yang ada di situ diam. Tapi si sensei masih ketawa-ketawa kecil...

"Sanada... Ini bukan klub tenis..."kata Yukimura menenangkan.

"Tapi... Yukimura.." kata Sanada

"Sudahlah... Sabar,Sanada..." kata Yukimura mendekatkan mukanya ke sanada sambil tersenyum.

Muka Sanada memerah seperti kepiting yang baru direbus melihat muka Yukimura yang begitu dekat. Namun terlihat Sanada menikmati pemandangan didepannya itu.

"Ehm... hehe... Sudahlah... yang penting kalian mengerti kan, kalau saat bernyanyi kita harus menggunakan pernapasan perut?" Musashi-sensei menengahi sambil cengengesan.

"Iya sensei..."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kalian bawa pulang partitur ini. Coba pelajari di rumah, karena besok kita akan latihan lagu ini. Oke,sampai besok..."

Bgitulah chapter ke 2...

Kayaknya agak ngambang critanya... Gomen ya... TT_TT

Anyway,tunggu chapter 3 nya...


	3. Pernyataan Yukimura

CHAPTER 3

Keesokan harinya, mereka berkumpul di ruang klub tennis.

"On..ce…. upon… a…. Duh…! Yagyuu-senpai…! Yang ini bacanya gimana…?" tanya Akaya yang kebingungan saat membaca partitur dari Musashi-sensei.

"Itu 'SILENT',Kirihara…. " jawab Yagyuu agak kesal

"Oh… iya iya…. Silent.. n… night.. stars… wa.. was…. Trus ini apa…?

"Ya ampunnn…..! Kamu bisa baca kagak sih? Itu 'Shining'…!" Yagyuu ga kuat menahan emosinya. Yagyuu mengepalkan tanganya dan akan menonjok Akaya.

"HEEEGHH…..! Yagyuu-senpai…! Sabar….!" Akaya ketakutan

"fufufu… Yagyuu marah… Puri…." Komentar Niou santai

"Stars was shining down so bright….." Yanagi membaca partitur dengan lancar.

"Iyalah… Yanagi mah beda…." Kata Marui sambil memainkan permen karet di mulutnya

"All the earth was peace… peace…?" Sanada pun ga mau kalah. Tapi ada satu kata yang menghentikannya.

"Itu bacanya Peacefull, Sanada…." Kata Jackal yang lagi mencukur (Author:Mau sekinclong apa sih tu kpala….=_=')

"Iya iya… pokoknya itulah.. Lanjutannya…. One of stars was falling down to the morth…?" Sanada melanjutkan

"Bukan 'morth' tapi 'north', Sanada sayang…" ucap Yukimura

…...

PLOP…!

Balon permen karet Marui meletus. Alat pencukur Jackal terjatuh ke lantai. Yagyuu menghentikan aksi "ingin meninju" nya. Yanagi bengong kayak sapi ompong.

Muka Yukimura terlihat memerah. Yukimura menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kata 'SAYANG' itu keluar dari mulutku…! AAAAAHHHHHHH….!" Yukimura berkata dalam hati.

GUBRAK…! Sanada jatuh pingsan dengan muka merah melebihi muka Yukimura.

"Sa…Sanada…! Daijoubu…desuka….?" Marui panik

"Penyebab pingsan : 100% kaget akibat kata SAYANG dari Yukimura" kata Yanagi

"Ahahahaha…. Fukubuchou… pingsan…. Gara-gara dibilang sayang ma buchou…Ahahaha… GYAHAHAHA…Aduh….. Ahahaha… … huahahahaha….. XDDD" Akaya ngakak ga ketulungan

BUGH…!

Pukulan Yagyuu mendarat lancar dan keras di kepala Akaya.

"Auuuuchh… Kok dipukul sihhh… Yagyuu-senpai ja'at…!" Akaya mau nangis

'Kamu ketawanya berisik sih…. Jadi dipukul ma Yagyuu… puri…" kata Niou senyum-senyum

(Author : Sebenernya Niou mau ngakak juga… Tapi takut kena gebug Yagyuu)

"Huweee….. sakit…."

"Huh… Akaya kayak anak kecil…" Jackal protes. Jackal memang ga suka ma tangisan anak kecil.

"uuugh…" Sanada siuman.

"Sa.. Sanada…? Ga apa apa khan.." Yukimura nyamperin Sanada

Yukimura menatap lekat Sanada. Muka Sanada merah lagi.

"Eh… Ke ruang musik yuk… Bentar lagi latian paduan suaranya mulai…." Ajak Jackal

Semua pun pergi ke ruang musik. Di ruang musik, Musashi-sensei sudah menunggu.

"Baiklah kita mulai latihan hari ini" kata Musashi-sensei

"Baiklah.. Sopran… kita coba dari bar 17.. Nah… sperti ini…"

Musashi-sensei mencoba menyanyikan bar 17 dan selanjutnya.

"Silahkan kalian coba" kata Musashi-sensei setelah mencontohkan bar 17 dst

"Lalalala…. Silent night… Lalala… "

Saat anggota Sopran sedang bernyanyi, Niou mendekati Marui lewat belakang barisan sopran secara diam-diam. Marui tidak tahu kalau Niou ada di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Niou memeluk Marui kemudian menarik Marui ke belakang hingga….

"UWAAAAAA…..!"

Marui terjatuh ke belakang. Niou melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari (sembunyi-sembunyi) ke barisan alto,tempat ia seharusnya berada.

Spontan anak-anak cewek di sopran kaget. Mereka berhenti bernyanyi. Menatap Marui yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Adudududuh….."

"Marui-kun kenapa…?" tanya Musashi-sensei

"Eng… engga apa-apa sensei… cuma…."

"Cuma apa…?"

"Cuma kagak seimbang aja pas berdiri… Bner kok gak pa pa…" kata Marui.

"Oh… Ya sudah…"

Anak-anak lainnya tertawa melihat seperti biasa, ngakak ga tau aturan. Sedangkan Marui menatap Niou dengan sinis. Niou cengengesan.

"Huh… Kali ini aku ber bohong untuk menyelamatkanmu..! Lain kali kau benar-benar kulaporkan pada sensei…!" Marui geram

Hari sudah -anak RikkaiDai Choir pulang karena latihan sudah selesai.

Dibawah langit oranye nan indah, Yukimura berjalan pulang bersama Sanada.

"Sanada… Kau tidak marah kan…?"

"Marah…?Soal apa…?"

"Soal tadi siang. … maaf ya… Aku keceplosan…"

"Oh… eh… ga pa pa… Yukimura…."

"Ng…. Sbenernya…. Sanada… Aku…."

"Kamu kenapa…?"

"Aku benar-benar sayang sama kamu. Jadi ucapan tadi siang itu sebenernya gara-gara aku sayang ma kamu…."

"Haaaaaaaahhhh….?"

Sanada menampar pipinya sendiri. Ternyata terasa sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi….!

"Sa… Sanada… Aku cuma mengungkapkan perasaanku sama kamu… Gak apa apa khan…?"

"Iya… gak apa apa…." Sanada memerah mukanya… Persis kayak kepiting rebus.

Yukimura tertawa melihat Sanada yang merah mukanya.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Yukimura memandang langit yang oranye. Indah sekali langit sore hari ini, begitu pikirnya.

"Hei,Yukimura…" Sanada memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka

"Eh, ada apa Sanada..?"

" Lomba paduan suara tinggal 1 bulan lagi…"

"Oh… Iya… Tinggal 1 bulan…"  
"Waktu yang singkat sekali"

"Iya… Tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah! Aku berjanji bahwa Rikkaidai Choir bisa memenangkan lomba ini…!" Yukimura semangat.

Sanada tersenyum melihat Yukimura.

"Sejujurnya aku juga menyayangimu, Yukimura… Sangat menyayangimu"

Hahahaha… Yah ini lah chapter 3….

Aku sulit dapet ide untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini…. =_='

Tunggu chapter ke-4 dan jangan lupa review ya…


	4. Musashisensei

CHAPTER 4

Kanagawa, 4 Oktober

* * *

Tampak di lapangan tennis sekolah Rikkai anak-anak klub tennis melakukan latihan.

Namun terlihat ada 2 sosok yang melakukan kegiatan berbeda dengan yang lain. Bukannya mengayunkan raket tennis, kedua sosok itu malah lari-lari ga karuan.

"UWAAAA….. MAAF DEH BUNTA….! MAAF…!" jerit Niou sambil lari-lari dan muka agak-agak cengengesan (plus muka mesum…)

"NGGA…..! Kamu sudah tak bisa kumaafkan….!" Marui ngejer-ngejer Niou dengan muka merah merona.

"Hahaha… Mereka mulai lagi ya…." Yukimura merasa bahwa ia sedang melihat kucing dan anjing kejar-kejaran di siang bolong.(?)

"Marui! Niou…! Kalian lari 100 keliling….! Kalian ini mengganggu latihan saja!" Jerit Sanada sampe suaranya terdengar sperti radio butut.

"NANI….! 100 keliling…! Ah… gila….!" Protes Niou

"Tuh khan…! Kalo kamu ga 'berperilaku' kayak gitu ga akan ada yang namanya lari 100 putaran….!" Marui kesal

"Eh.. sabar donk… Ini khan supaya hubungan kita tetap langgeng…. hehehe…"

"Sialan kau…!" teriak Marui sambil mulai berlari mengitari lapangan.

"Hubungan? Maksudnya apa senpai…?" si kouhei nanya dengan muka polosnya.

"Kamu ga perlu tahu deh…" Yanagi menasihati.

"Ihh…senpai jahat… kasih tau donk… ayolah…. Please…" Akaya pun memasang tampang kekanak-kanakannya.

"Kirihara….." Yagyuu mulai mengacungkan tinjunya

"Kalau dibilang tidak perlu tahu ya ga usah maksa…."

"E…Ehh…. I…Iya,Yagyuu-senpai…." Akaya terlihat takut. Sepertinya Akaya trauma dengan pukulan Yagyuu yang pernah mendarat di kepalanya.

"Hm… Jackal…? Temani aku latihan" Kata Yanagi

"Yaaa…" jawab Jackal

Jackal dan Yanagi pun pergi menuju lapangan.

* * *

3 jam kemudian, latihan tennis selesai dan mereka menuju ruang musik untuk latihan paduan suara.

"Minna, lomba paduan suara ini akan berlangsung tanggal 28 November jam 17.00 di Tsukino Hall. Tolong beritahu orang tua ya… Karena Tsukino Hall cukup jauh. Mungkin bisa minta tolong orang tua buat mengantar." Kata Musashi-sensei sambil senyum-senyum.

"Baiklah. Ada pertanyaan..? Kalau tidak ada, kita mulai saja latihannya."

"Eh… Musashi-sensei~" Marui menangkat tangannya.

"Ya,Marui -kun..?"

"Berapa peserta yang ikut lomba ini…?"

"23 peserta. Ditambah sekolah ini jadi semua 24." Jawab Musashi-sensei

"Jumlah yang sedikit buat peserta lomba paduan suara" kata Yagyuu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Eh…? Memang biasanya lomba paduan suara pesertanya ada berapa tim paduan suara…?" tanya Niou

"Bisa sampai 100…."

"Eh…..! Gila…!"

Anak-anak padsu yang masih junior terlihat ribut, sedangkan yang senior tenang-tenang saja. Mungkin karena sudah berpengalaman ya… (?)

"Sudah mulai latihannya, ya…." Kata Musashi-sensei sambil menepuk tangannya supaya mereka tenang.

* * *

2 jam berlalu. Latihan paduan suara pun usai. Anak-anak anggota paduan suara Rikkai pun pulang. Ketika Sanada dan Yukimura akan pulang,Sanada melihat yukimura sedang menatap ruang musik dengan pandangan nanar.

"Yukimura kau lihat apa..?" tanya Sanada

"Tidak… Tidak lihat apa-apa. Ayo pulang." Ajak Yukimura

"Benar nih..? Tidak ada apa-apa..? Kok kelihatannya ada yang ga beres …?"

"….."

"Yukimura…?" Sanada khawatir

"Eh,Sanada….. Kau duluan saja ya…. Sampai besok…." Yukimura berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Eh…. Ya sudahlah…. Ada apa ya..?" Sanada cemas. Namun di lubuk hatinya dia juga kesepian, karena tidak bisa pulang bersama kekasih hatinya.

Yukimura berlari ke ruang musik. Sesampainya di depan ruang musik, ia mendapati pemandangan yang sama ketika ia bersama Sanada keluar dari ruang musik.

Yukimura masuk ke ruang musik. Menghampiri seseorang yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas ragu ia menyapa orang itu.

"Musashi-sensei~"

Yang dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Mukanya tampak agak kaget.

"Oh… Yukimura-kun…"

"Musashi-sensei kenapa. Semenjak aku keluar ruang musik sensei kelihatan ga semangat… Sensei sakit?"

"Oh.. ngga.. hanya…"

"Eh…?"

"Sudah… Lupakanlah… Kau mungkin lebih baik pulang. Keburu gelap lho…" Musashi-sensei berdiri dari kursi piano lalu menepuk pundak Yukimura.

"Eh… Sen… sensei… Sensei ada masalah ya…? Mungkin aku ga bisa bantu sensei menyelesaikan masalah sensei, tapi yang seperti itu lebih baik dikeluarkan…" rajuk Yukimura

"Baiklah… Yukimura-kun… Kamu perhatian sekali…" kata Musashi-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah… sebenernya begini,Yukimura-kun…. Mungkin kau tahu kalau aku sudah cukup lama melatih Rikkaidai Choir"

"Kata Yanagi sensei sudah melatih selama 7 tahun. Benarkah..?"

"Ya.."

"Lama sekali…."

"Dan ini tahun terakhirku melatih Rikkaidai Choir"

"… Hah…!"

"Pertama kali aku mengajar, aku senang sekali karena banyak anak yang antusias. Namun belakang ini jarang ada anak yang benar-benar serius dalam paduan suara ini."

"Jadi sensei ingin berhenti mengajar karena hal itu..?" Yukimura kaget.

"Tidak. Bukan itu,Yukimura-kun. Sebenarnya….."

"?" Yukimura bingung. Bila bukan itu penyebabnya, kenapa sensei akan berhenti melatih tahun depan. Itulah pikirnya.

"Aku harus ke Amerika tahun depan…."

"Kenapa….?"

"Sendi dan tulang di kaki kiriku rusak karena kecelakaan tahun lalu. Karenanya, aku akan menjalani terapi di Amerika" (Author : aku keinget sama Tezuka yang harus berobat ke Jerman. Jadinya kepikiran kayak bgini)

"Ah….. Begitu rupanya" Yukimura mengamati kaki kiri Musashi-sensei yang sedang duduk. Sekilas biasa saja. Namun ketika dicermati, sensei terlihat duduk dengan menahan kaki kirinya.

"Boleh tahu ngga, kecelakaan yang dialami sensei?"

"Yah… waktu itu aku kelas 2 SMA. Aku pulang seusai latihan klub basket selesai. Di perjalanan pulang, aku melihat anak kecil yang bermain bola. Ia terlalu keras menendang bola hingga bolanya menggelinding ke tengah jalan. Anak itu berlari mengambil bola di tengah jalan. Tiba-tiba ada mobil yang datang dari arah kanan. Karena takut anak itu tertabrak, aku melompat menyelamatkan anak itu. Tapi aku tidak sempat menyelamatkan seluruh badanku. Kaki kiriku tertabrak mobil"

"Ah… Sensei…. Kau merelakan kaki kirimu demi anak itu…. Kau baik sekali" Yukimura terharu.

"Ahahaha… Masa sih…." Musashi-sensei tertawa.

"Tapi, sayang sekali sensei tidak melatih Rikkaidai choir lagi tahun depan"

"Iya….Sebetulnya, yang kuinginkan tahun ini adalah melihat kebahagian anak-anak didikku.. " Musashi-sensei menerawang ke luar jendela. Melihat matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam

"Eh….? Kebahagian…?" Yukimura tidak mengerti

"Yap..! Aku ingin melihat kebahagiaan seperti di awal tahun aku mengajar. Melihat keberhasilan anak-anak didikku, dan melihat ekspresi ceria mereka….."

Oh… Apakah gara-gara itu Musashi-sensei suka ikut tertawa kalau lihat Niou menjahili Marui? Pikir Yukimura.

….

"Hm…. Sepertinya aku jadi ingat anak yang kutolong waktu itu." Ucap Musashi-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Eh…? Seperti apa anaknya…?"

"Rambutnya hitam,lurus, matanya agak sangar, hidungnya panjang, pokoknya anak laki-laki yang agak menyeramkan."

Yukimura tersentak mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia mengenali sosok itu.

Itu seperti sosok Sanada waktu kecil….!

* * *

Author : Yah… kurang ide.. jadi ceritanya seadanya….

Niou :Jadi kau author baru yang edan itu….

Author : Ehhhh….. ya… itu aku… =_='

Niou : Cerita aneh, tak berbobot….

Author : Heemmm… iya iya… bilang aja ga berbobot gara-gara ga ada adegan yang bagus buat lu ma Marui…..

Marui : Kayaknya segitu udah cukup…. Gua udah DIPERMALUKAN! *bawa kapak*

Author :Huueee… suimasen,desu…. DX

Yanagi : Walau cerita aneh, sebenarnya,nama aslimu siapa…?

Author : … panggil aja Nagisa.

Yagyuu :Nama yang pasaran….

Nagisa : Ih…. Terserah deh….

Akaya :Kok aku kelihatan bodoh sekali sih….

Nagisa :Biarin… supaya menambah kekonyolan… XD

Akaya :… *berubah pakai Devil Mode*

Nagisa :Ehhhh…. Sabar… Cuma bercanda.

Akaya :Terus, ngapaen ada acara ngobrol nyantai kayak gini?

Nagisa :Perkenalan diri aja….

Niou : Perkenalan diri author edan ga penting

Nagisa :Heu… terserah… ngomong-ngomong, kyknya chapter 5 bkal lama kluarnya. Aku udah mau masuk sekolah soalnya….

Jackal :Oh… Baguslah… Ga ada cerita aneh lagi….

Nagisa :Eh… Sanada-fukubuchou mana…?

Marui :Tuh… lagi nangis di pojokan. Gara-gara lu bikin cerita dia ga ditemenin pulang ma Yukimura dia jadi nangis. Kesepian katanya….

Nagisa :…... maaf deh… ga bermaksud… =_='

Sudah lah…. Tunggu chapter 5nya ya…. (walau bakal lama… ^^')


	5. Menjelang Lomba

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Kanagawa, 5 Oktober

07 : 00

Pagi ini terlihat mendung. Bikin Yukimura ga semangat berangkat ke sekolah. Saking ga semangat, Yukimura ingin sekali bolos sekolah hari ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk masuk sekolah… Mencari informasi.

Sampai di ruang klub, terlihat anggota lain sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan langsung menghampiri Sanada yg sedang duduk di kursi sambil memainkan hp kesayangannya, BlackBerry.

"Sanada…. Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu.." kata Yukimura

"Mau tanya apa,Yukimura..?"

Yukimura menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapan Sanada. Kontan muka Sanada memerah.

"Kau pernah nyaris mengalami kecelakaan?" Yukimura memulai intropeksi.

"Eh… Ya…. Waktu itu aku kelas 4 SD… Nyaris tertabrak mobil. Untung ada seorang laki-laki menyelamatkanku." Jelas Sanada

"Tampang laki-laki itu…?"

"Ng…. Lupa…. Yang pasti pakai baju SMA…."

"Aduh…. Payah kamu…! Masa tidak ingat!" Yukimura tiba-tiba mengeraskan suaranya.

"Haaa…?" Sanada heran. Ada apa sih sama orang yang dicintainya ini sampai suaranya menggelegar di ruang klub yang sempit ini. Bahkan anggota yang tadinya sibuk sendiri jadi menatap ke arah mereka berdua…

"Yang menolong kamu itu Musashi-sensei tau! Coba ingat-ingat!" Suara Yukimura makin keras.

"HAAAAAA…?"

Serempak anggota klub tennis tersebut mendekati Sanada dan Yukimura. Ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…

Sanada sendiri kaget. Ia terbelalak. Setelah mengingat-ingat, sepertinya memang benar wajah yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu mirip…. bukan, persis sekali dengan Musashi-sensei.

"Haaah.." Yukimura membuang nafas. Ia pun menceritakan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Musashi-sensei.

"Oh…. Ini informasi yang belum kudapat…" Kata Yanagi. Yanagi heran, kenapa ia belum dapat data tentang hal ini. Padahal, dialah orang yang paling pandai mencari info.

"Jadi, Musashi-sensei akan ke Amerika?" Akaya ingin memperjelas

"Iya…." Jawab Yukimura

"Wah…. Pengen ikut….. " Akaya membayangkan dirinya ikut bersama Musashi-sensei pergi ke Amerika. Dalam bayangannya, Musashi-sensei diterapi oleh dokter bule yang tinggi besar. Sedangkan dia jalan-jalan di sekitar New York, tidak menemani Musashi-sensei terapi…

"Woy…! Yang serius dong…! "Jackal menggetok kepala Akaya supaya tidak melamun ke mana-mana

"Sial amat ya gua… udh digetok Yagyuu-senpai kmaren. Sekarang ma Jackal-senpai…" Akaya ngomel dalam hati sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Heemmm..!" Yukimura berdeham

"Jadi, aku minta kalian serius dalam latihan. Bolehlah bercanda. Tapi jangan sering-sering ya…"

Sanada menatap Yukimura yang masih berbicara ala buchou itu. Menurut Sanada, tipe orang yang bijak, berkepemimpinan seperti Yukimura lah yang ia sukai. Sanada makin jatuh hati dengan Yukimura….

* * *

16 : 00

Musashi-sensei bengong. Ia heran kenapa anak-anak yang dilatihnya ini, terutama 9 anak dari klub tennis itu bisa serius sekali dalam latihan. Ada bercandanya sesekali. Tapi mereka lebih serius hari ini. Karena konsentrasi, headvoice mereka jadi lebih bagus hari ini.

Latihan selesai. Musashi-sensei memanggil Yukimura.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Yukimura

"Aku mau ngobrol denganmu sebentar"

"Oh…. Baiklah. Hei,Sanada…" yukimura menoleh ke arah Sanada

"Hm….? "

"Kau pulang duluan saja deh… Maaf ya…. Ga bisa bareng lagi…."

"Ne…. Ya sudah. Aku pulang duluan" Sanada kemaren sudah tidak pulang bareng. Sekarang tidak pulang bareng Yukimura lagi.

"Apakah kamu menceritakan kepada teman-temanmu tentang peristiwa itu…?" Musashi-sensei memulai pembicaraan

"eh…? Tidak kok sensei" kata Yukimura menutup-nutupi.

"Oh… tapi…. Kok mereka jadi serius?"

"Kesadaran mereka…. Kan lombanya tinggal bentar lagi…" Yukimura senyum-senyum.

Ia menyadari bahwa nasihat yang diberikannya tadi pagi dipraktekkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Hmmm…. Betul juga. Tidak kerasa, tinggal bentar lagi lombanya."

"Iya….."

Mereka terdiam. Keduanya memandang partitur lagu. Membayangkan lagu itu membawa mereka pada kemenangan atas kerja keras mereka.

* * *

Nagisa : fuh… beres ditengah kesibukan…. Hahahaha….

Niou : kayaknya kamu menghayati banget bikin ni cerita….

Yagyuu : kebawa suasana?

Nagisa : Kebawa suasana…? Iya juga. Tanggal 30 Juli -1 Agustus kmaren aku ada lomba paduan suara juga. Jadi menghayati bikin cerita ini…. ^^

Marui : Terus gimana hasilnya…?

Nagisa : Di chapter selanjutnya ku kasih tau deh….

Akaya : Tunggu! Nagisa jangan pergi dulu…. *narik lengan baju Nagisa*

Nagisa : apa sih….

Akaya : headvoice tu apaan….?

Yanagi : suara yang berasal dari rongga mulut atas….

Nagisa : betul itu…..

Akaya :…. Ga ngerti….

Nagisa : Oke deh… gini… Head voice itu suara yang dikeluarkan dengan banyak memantulkan suara ke langit-langit mulut. Jadi suaranya lebih bagus dan kedengaran lebih bulat…

Marui : Suaranya juga ga dipaksa keluar dari leher…..

Nagisa : Tuh Marui tau….

Marui : Oh iya donk…

Yanagi : dikasih tau gua…. *buka mata, ngelirik Marui*

Nagisa : pantes….

Marui : hehehehehehehe…

Niou : ih berisik…. Tunggu chapter berikutnya,minna….


	6. Uji Coba Panggung

CHAPTER 6

* * *

25 November

15.00

Panggung besar dan luas, dengan ruangan luas di depannya. Terlihat begitu banyak lampu sorot. Menyilaukan mata. Padahal lampunya tidak di nyalakan. Kondisi ini benar-benar membuat takjub orang yang baru melihatnya. Hari ini adalah uji coba panggung bagi para peserta lomba paduan suara se-Jepang. Maka, tak heran banyak yang berkumpul di Tsukino Hall.

"Ja…jadi… nanti kita lomba disini….." Marui menganga.

"Ya….." jawab Yagyuu yang terpesona dengan arsitektur ruangan Tsukino Hall yang nanti akan digunakan mereka untuk lomba.

Akaya terpana dengan panggung yang begitu luas, Jackal kagum dengan pondasi panggung yang begitu kokoh,Yanagi bingung kenapa datanya mengenai Tsukino Hall berbeda dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Niou senang memandangi langit-langit gedung yang menurutnya bagus. Sedangkan Sanada tidak memerdulikan apa yang ada di depannya. Dia hanya melihat seseorang yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Laki-laki berambut biru yang dipandangi Sanada itu sedang menatap kearah panggung yang luas dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Oke…! Ayo kita coba panggungnya! Kita hanya punya waktu 15 menit!" Musashi-sensei membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

Mereka naik ke atas panggung. Menyanyikan beberapa bagian dari lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan saat lomba 2 hari lagi. Saat ini mereka hanya coba panggung. Tapi mereka tegang setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau nanti sudah mulai lomba?

Setelah mencoba panggung, mereka beristirahat di lapangan luar Tsukino Hall yang luas.

Nampak Sanada duduk bersampingan dengan Yukimura sambil meminum air bekal mereka.

"Kau yakin akan menang,Yukimura?" tanya Sanada

"Tentu saja… Aku tidak akan membuat Musashi-sensei kecewa…" jawab Yukimura mantap

"…." Sanada tidak tau mau menjawab apa. Dia hanya memandang mata Yukimura yang menatap langit.

"Kau tidak yakin akan menang,Sanada?"

"Eh…. Ng…"

"Jawab jujur saja…."

"Yah…. Begitulah.. Tadi aku mendengar peserta yang lain mencoba panggung. Suara mereka bagus sekali… Rasanya.. suara kita tidak sebanding…. "

Tiba-tiba Yukimura menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sanada. Sanada terkejut.

Namun ketika memandang wajah Yukimura,dia heran karena wajah Yukimura terlihat agak lemas.

"Kau kenapa Yukimura..?" Sanada agak panik. Jangan-jangan Yukimura sakit, begitu pikirnya.

"Ngga apa apa. Sebetulnya aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu… Aku juga agak pesimis. Kalau sampai kita kalah…"

"Yukimura…kau…." Sanada memandang Yukimura.

Yukimura menarik lengan baju Sanada dan mengubur mukanya di bahu Sanada.

"Kalau sampai kalah aku takut membuat Musashi-sensei kecewa"

"Ehh….." Sanada kaget. Pertama kali dia melihat Yukimura patah semangat saat akan berlomba.

Padahal Sanada selalu ingat., kalu-kalau Sanada patah semangat, Yukimura membangkitkan semangat Sanada. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah Yukimura yang down? Tidak ingin melihat Yukimura yang patah semangat,Sanada berusaha membangkitkan semangat Yukimura

"Eh… yang semangat… kalau ga semangat ga bisa menang nanti!" Sanada menepuk-nepuk kepala Yukimura yang tenggelam di bahunya.

Yukimura terdiam. Betul juga kata Sanada.

Yukimura mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sanada. Sanada tersenyum. Berarti kalimatnya barusan manjur.

Tiba-tiba Yukimura menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi di bahu Sanada. Sanada yang sudah memberi senyum kepuasan karena kalimatnya manjur jadi manyun lagi….

"Hey Yukimura… semangatlah! Aku yakin usaha kita selama ini tidak sia-sia… Dan kita harus semangat! Bagaimana kalau sebelum bertanding sudah patah semangat…?"

Yukimura tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Hei…!" Sanada memegang pundak Yukimura.

Mendadak Yukimura menengadah hingga kepalanya sendiri terjeduk dagu Sanada. Saking kerasnya, Sanada terpelanting ke belakang.

"Ughh….." Sanada mengerang. Dagunya sakit, begitu pula pinggangnya sakit gara-gara terpelanting.

Berbeda dengan "korban"-nya yang kesakitan, si "pelaku" hanya berdiri,memutar kepalanya hingga melihat "korban"-nya di belakang sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih Sanada… Aku akan terus bersemangat….!" Senyum manis terpancar dari muka Yukimura

Sanada awalnya hanya bengong. Pada akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum juga.

"Kalian dari mana sih? Dicariin… udah boleh pulang tuh kata Musashi-sensei" kata Marui yang nongol tiba-tiba bersama Niou.

"Oh… Yang lain mana?" tanya Yukimura

"Udah pulang tuh…." Jawab Niou enteng

"Duluan pulang ya,Sanada,Yukimura….." Marui pamit, lalu mendorong punggung Niou agar beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

Akhirnya Sanada dan Yukimura pulang bareng. Selama di perjalanan mereka membicarakan lomba 2 hari lagi. Tampaknya mereka sudah siap….

Berpindah ke Marui dan Niou sebentar. Ternyata 2 anak ini juga sedang membicarakan lomba paduan suara….

"Menang ga ya? Niou..?" Marui agak cemas

"Menang… PASTI!" Niou menjawab mantap sambil menoleh kearah si tensai.

"Kok bisa yakin….?"

"Mama sama Papa khan sudah mempersiapkan dengan baik…." Niou cengengesan

"Haaa….? Mama sama papa…?" Marui bingung.

Niou menaikkan jari telunjuknya, lalu menunjuk kea rah sebuah bus yang sedang lewat.

Si tensai mengikuti arah jari Niou. Dilihatnya di dalam bis itu ada Sanada dan Yukimura. Jadi yang dimaksud si Niou adalah 'mama Yukimura' dan 'papa Sanada'.

"Okay… ngerti.. " Marui memalingkan kepala dan menatap Niou lekat-lekat.

"Yah… karena mereka berdua sudah menyemangati kita semua,rasanya kita perlu lebih semangat… Agar nantinya mereka yang sudah antusias tidak kecewa…." Niou tersenyum kepada Marui dan merangkul Marui

"He eh…." Jawab Marui dengan senyum juga.

* * *

Nagisa :yah… maaf pendek …. Males bikin cerita nih… hahahaha….

Niou : ya baguslah… biar ga banyak cerita aneh..

Nagisa :ergh…. Terserah deh…

Marui : heeh… ngomong-ngomong Nagisa, pada chapter yang lalu salah tulis tuh… harusnya anggota inti Rikkai kan 8….

Yanagi : kau ini bisa ngitung kagak?

Nagisa :oh…. Iy…. Hehehe… maaf… aku ingetnya tim seigaku melulu waktu itu… ehehehehe…. ^^'

Yanagi : huh… dasar b*do*!

Nagisa : (kena marah… yah nasib…. =_=')

Jackal : Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hasil perlombaan paduan suara mu?

Nagisa : juara di youth category…. ^^

Marui : wah… selamat ya…

Nagisa : makasih… makasih… arigatou…. :D seneng banget deh…. Eh, kembali ke cerita…

Akaya : wah… kok aku jarang keluar…. T_T

Nagisa : maaf, lagi ga "dibutuhkan"…

Akaya : huuh! Aku ngambek…! Aku akan melampiaskannya pada Fuji di Seigaku dan Tachibana di Fudomine!

Nagisa : kok ngambek pakai melampiaskan ke orang lain? Kayak di cerita Hetalia World Series aja tu… si Prussia…

Akaya : suka suka aku… !*ngicrit pergi dari Rikkai*

Yagyuu : Itu anak…! Cari masalah….! :( *ngejar Akaya*

Nagisa : Yagyuu kayaknya lagi emosian ya….

Niou : iya tuh… gara-gara kamu bikin cerita tentang Akaya yang nanya-nanya partitur ke Yagyuu, lalu Yagyuu dah ga bisa nahan emosi….

Nagisa : waduh….. parah….. =_='

~Sekian chapter 6….Tunggu lanjutannya ya… ^^


	7. This is it!

CHAPTER 7

28 November

14.00

* * *

"Akhh…..! 3 jam lagi! 3 jam lagi…!"aku mondar mandir ga karuan.

"Nagisa-chan…." Panggil Yukimura

"Kenapa, Seiichi-kun? " jawabku

Lalu aku duduk di sebelah Yukimura.

"Panik amat….. " Yukimura menepuk punggung ku..

"Habis~" aku menghembuskan napas (Author : Yah.. kayak gini kejadian sebelum aku lomba.. hahaha…)

"Habis kenapa,Nagisa-chan? Puri~" sahut Niou yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Nagisa dan Yukimura yang sedang duduk.

PLAK…!

Gara-gara kaget, tanpa sengaja aku menampar Niou.

"Ah…! Gomen Niou-kun…! Kupikir hantu…!" aku panik

Yukimura malah tertawa melihat aku menampar Niou

"Sakit,puri~ Ya udahlah ya… Habisnya kenapa,Nagisa-chan?" Niou mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Habisnya aku kesal… Kenapa kita mesti seruangan sama mereka! Rival terberat kita!" aku menutup muka karena kesal.

Yukimura dan Niou melihat anggota choir yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka. Ternyata itu Seigaku Choir….

"Tidak dalam tennis, tidak dalam choir, mereka tetap rival…" kata Sanada yang duduk di sebelah Yukimura.

"Yah…. Begitulah… " tatapan Yukimura menjadi serius

"Tapi harus tetap semangat" Yukimura memalingkan pandangan ke Sanada.

Sanada tersenyum memandang Yukimura.

Niou yang melihat hal itu pun mengambil tindakan.

"Nagisa-chan… Tinggalin yuk… Lagi mesra.." Niou menarik tanganku. Mengajak aku beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ah… iya…! " Aku setuju saja.

Setelah beranjak dari tempat itu, aku pergi ke kawanan teman-teman Sopran ku. Sedangkan Niou mencari Marui.

* * *

Akaya : cut….! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini….!

Nagisa : suka-suka! Cuma nongol bentar doang juga…

Akaya : Idih… Kau i… mppph….! (disekap pakai tangan Nagisa)

Nagisa : Lanjut~!

...

"Yukimura… "

"Kenapa,Sanada?"

"Kita harus bisa menang dari Seigaku…" Terlihat Sanada memandang benci Seigaku (soalnya ada Ryoma dkk) dengan aura kobaran api membara.

"Sanada…. Kita pasti bisa.." Yukimura memegang tangan Sanada

"Eh.. He eh…. " jawab Sanada dengan gugup dan muka memerah.

"Wah… Mukamu lucu,Sanada… Hahaha… " Yukimura tertawa melihat muka Sanada. Yukimura melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sanada. Takut Sanada pingsan lagi.

"Eh… " Sanada menyadari tangan Yukimura melepas tangannya

"Kenapa,Sanada?"

"Yah ga apa apa…."

Yukimura menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sanada. Sanada mencoba bersikap biasa agar 'kondisi romantis' ini bertahan lama.

"Yosh, ini saatnya Rikkaidai Choir ke backstage…" kata seorang panitia kepada anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir.

Maka pergilah mereka ke backstage. Saat mereka berada di backstage mereka mendengar peserta yang tampil sebelum mereka.

"E….. Gila….." Akaya kaget mendengar peserta lain bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus.

Marui memegang tangan Niou dan meremasnya. Marui terlihat pucat. Niou juga tegang. Dia hanya bisa mengelus-elus pundak Marui. Jackal,Yagyuu dan Yanagi hanya bisa mendengarkan peserta lain bernyanyi sambil berdoa, semoga mereka tidak kalah bagus dengan anggota lain.

Yukimura berbalik badan menatap semua anggota Rikkaidai Choir dan berkata kepada mereka " Jangan takut! Kita pasti bisa! Kita kan sudah latihan keras. Jangan biarkan latihan keras kita selama ini sia-sia..!"

Semua anggota Rikkaidai Choir jadi termotivasi. Mereka bersemangat. Sanada hanya tersenyum di belakang Yukimura. Kelihatannya Yukimura berhasil membangkitkan semangat mereka, kata Sanada dalam hati.

"Yukimura-kun hebat ya…. "

"Eh… Oh… Musashi-sensei…" Sanada membalikkan badannya, melihat Musashi-sensei yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apakah dia selalu bersemangat seperti itu di tim tennis?" tanya Musashi-sensei

"Eh… ya… dia selalu berhasil membuat semua bersemangat…. "jawab Sanada

"Dia pun peka terhadap kondisi sekitarnya ya…. Benar-benar anak yang hebat…" Musashi-sensei geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

Sanada membenarkan apa yang Musashi-sensei katakana. Musashi-sensei membalikkan badannya yang tadinya menghadap Sanada sehingga kini ia melihat panggung sepenuhnya. Terlihat peserta yang sebelumnya sudah berjalan meninggalkan panggung.

"Nah,minna…. Sudah saatnya." Musashi-sensei menjentikkan jarinya.

"_NOW THE 7th CONTESTANT,FROM KANAGAWA PREFECTURE,RIKKAIDAI CHOIR!_"

Terdengar suara mc menggelegar di ruangan itu disusul tepuk tangan meriah dari -anak Rikkaidai pun menaiki panggung.

_"CONDUCTER BY KURUMIZAWA MUSASHI_"

Musashi-sensei menaiki panggung. Lalu hormat pada penonton.

Suasana menjadi sepi. Terlihat para juri sudah siap dengan kertas penilaian dan bolpennya. Para penonton pun terlihat bersiap mendengarkan Rikkaidai Choir bernyanyi. Musashi-sensei mengangkat tangannya,memberi aba-aba dan…..

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Waaaa! Sugoi….! " terdengar jeritan para penonton.

Musashi-sensei tersenyum lebar. Rikkaidai telah bernyanyi dengan sukses!

Musashi-sensei dan segenap anggota Rikkaidai Choir membungkukan badan, memberi hormat. Dan mereka turun dari panggung.

* * *

Di luar Tsukino Hall

* * *

"Waaaaa…. Ternyata tadi sukses besar….! " Marui menjerit kesenangan sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Niou yang dipegangnya.

"Seperti dugaanku ya…. 92% kita akan sukses…" Kata Yanagi sambil tersenyum

"Pengumumannya kapan ya..?"kata Jackal

"Pengumumannya besok…" sahut Nagisa tiba-tiba

"Tahu darimana?" tanya Niou

"Dari sensei~" jawab Nagisa enteng

"Ga sabar liat hasilnya…." Kata Akaya.

"Kalau begitu besok kita berkumpul disini jam 9 pagi ya….." kata Musashi-sensei yang ujuk-ujuk nongol

"Baik sensei~"

* * *

Nagisa : Pengumumannya di chapter berikutnya ya….

Niou : ah…. Memperlama kau ini

Nagisa : soalnya chapter berikutnya ada 'something' yang khusus buat Yukimura dan Sanada… hahahaha…. *ngelirik Sanada dan Yukimura*

Yukimura : Memang chapter selanjutnya ada apa?

Nagisa : Rahasia~ ^^

Sanada : Awas kalau kau bikin yang aneh-aneh…

Nagisa : Iya iya…

Akaya : eh… aduh…. *megangin perut*

Marui :Kau ini kenapa Akaya?

Nagisa : ?

Akaya : aku terlalu banyak tertawa… jadi sakit perut… ahaha….

Marui : *sweatdrop* Emang ngetawain apa? =_='

Akaya : ngetawain Niou-senpai…. Lucu banget gitu ngeliat Niou-senpai ditampar Nagisa….. hahahahaha….. XD

Niou : Akaayaaaaaa….! *ngejar-ngejar Akaya*

Biarkanlah yang sedang kejar-kejaran... Tunggu chapter berikutnya… ^^


	8. Result of Competition

CHAPTER 8

9.30

Lapangan Tsukino Hall

"Huaaah~ ngantuk…" Akaya menguap

"ngantuk? Akaya,ini kan udah jam 9 pagi… " Jackal kaget ngelihat si kouhei di sebelah kirinya menggeliat malas.

"iyaaaa…. Tapi ini hari minggu… mau tidur sampai siang tau…" jawab Akaya sambil menopang kepalanya yang sebenarnya ingin diletakkan di atas bantal.

"Huuh… Dasar…" kata Jackal

"Mana ya… Kok pengumumannya lama sekali…" Marui bosan

"Bentar lagi kok… Sabar ya…. " kta Musashi-sensei yang tiba-tiba nongol dan menepuk pundak Marui.

"Eh.. iya sensei… Tapi ini udah setengah jam lebih…" Kata Marui

"Kita sabar aja… " kata Musashi-sensei

* * *

9.50

AULA

Mereka pun memasuki aula. Mereka tegang dengan hasil yang akan dibacakan oleh ketua juri.

"NOW WE WILL ANNOUNCE THE RESULTS OF COMPETITIONS FOR JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL CATEGORY!"

Semua peserta untuk kategori SMP mulai tegang. Terlihat raut muka anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir tegang,takut, dan berharap-harap. Karena perasaan yang tercampur-campur itu, muka anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir terlihat jelek sekali… *digaplok ma anak-anak Rikkai*

"THE WINNER IS…..!"

"Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama…!" Akaya memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan berdoa.

Marui menarik lengan baju Niou, Yagyuu menunduk sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang mengendor, Yanagi membuka matanya (waaoow….!),Jackal memejamkan matanya pertanda dia siap mendengarkan apa hasil yang akan didengarnya, Sanada menggait tangan Yukimura. Yukimura sendiri menatap tegang ke arah panggung.

Anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir yang lain saling berpegangan tangan sambil berdoa. Ada juga yang sampai berpelukan. Sedangkan Musashi-sensei hanya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"…"

"RIKKAIDAI CHOIR…..!"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…..!" terdengar sorak sorai anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir. Mereka berlompat lompat ria saking senangnya.

Akaya pun ikut loncat-loncat. Marui mengguncang-guncang Niou dengan kerasnya gara-gara senang. Musashi-sensei tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak didiknya.

"Fyuuh….Menang Sanada… Kita menang…" kata Yukimura sambil memeluk Sanada

"Iya… " Sanada tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Yukimura. Kelihatannya Sanada sudah tidak gerogi apabila berdekatan dengan Yukimura.

"RIKKAIDAI CHOIR! CONGRATULATION! PLEASE GO TO THE STAGE!" kata mc di tengah sorak sorai anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir.

Anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir bergegas maju ke panggung. Mereka menerima piala kemenangan. Dan mereka sekali lagi tampil bernyanyi sebagai 'juara'!

* * *

LAPANGAN TSUKINO HALL

"Minna…. Aku bangga sekali dengan kalian…." Musashi-sensei berkata pada anggota Rikkaidai Choir

"Arigatou,sensei~!"

"Kalau bukan gara-gara sensei, kita tidak bisa menang!" sahut Marui

"Ahahaha…. Semuanya adalah hasil kerja keras kalian. Maka, nikmatilah hasil kerja keras kalian ini.." nasihat Musashi-sensei

"Oh ya…" tambah Musashi-sensei

"Karena hadiahnya tidak hanya piala tapi juga uang, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran Shin Men…?"

"WAAAAH….! Mau sensei~!" lagi-lagi anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir menjerit senang.

Akhirnya pergilah mereka ke restoran Shin Men. Saat perjalanan, terlihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. SANADA DIKERUMUNI ANGGOTA RIKKAIDAI CHOIR YANG CEWEK! Walaupun Sanada ngamuk-ngamuk sampai ngacungin tinjunya, cewek-cewek itu tetap saja nempel sama Sanada. Sedangkan Yukimura berjalan bersama Musashi-sensei dibelakang Sanada sambil menertawakan Sanada yang kesal bukan main itu.

"Hahaha… Lucu ya Sanada… Ngamuk-ngamuk gitu… Kenapa yang cewek sampai nge fans gitu ya sama dia,sensei?" tanya Yukimura pada Musashi-sensei

"Kata mereka suara Sanada itu bagus banget… Dan menurut mereka sebenarnya Sanada itu cakep… hahaha…" Musashi-sensei jawab sambil cengengesan.

"Eng… Musashi-sensei… Yang seperti ini kah yang sensei maksud waktu itu..?"

"Oh.. Iya… Aku senang melihat mereka yang puas akan kerja keras mereka…"

Sejenak mereka terdiam, sampai Yukimura memberi sebuah pertanyaan

"Kapan sensei akan pergi?" tanya Yukimura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Musashi-sensei hanya memandang Yukimura. Lalu tersenyum dan berkata

"Nanti kuberitahu… "

* * *

Di Shin Men…

"ITADAKIMASU…..!"

Suasana Shin Men jadi ribut dan kacau balau. Anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir yang memenuhi tempat ini benar-benar ribut. Sampai manajer dari restoran itu minum obat Biogesic 2 tablet sekaligus(gara-gara sakit kepala mendengar keributan yang terjadi di restorannya).

"Minna…. Tolong dengarkan sebentar…" kata Musashi-sensei

Suasana sepi. Anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir mulai menaruh perhatian pada Musashi-sensei.

"Teruskan perjuangan kalian ya…. Untuk tahun-tahun depan jadilah lebih baik… Bersama… Bersama pelatih baru kalian…."

Semua kaget.

"NANI….? Memang sensei mau kemana?" celetuk seorang anak

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika... Gomen,aku harus mendapat terapi di sana…"

Semua terenyak. Miris hati mereka mendengar sensei kesayangan mereka akan pergi.

"Jangan pergi,sensei…." Banyak anggota yang mulai menangis. Suasana yang mengharukan.

"SENSEI~!" jerit Akaya keras, sampai kaca restoran pecah*dihajar sama pemilik restoran*

Semua hening

"Ada apa,Akaya-kun…?" kata Musashi-sensei.

"Ka…. Kapan Musashi-sensei akan… pergi ke Amerika…?" Akaya mulai terisak

Sambil mengelus kepala Akaya, sang sensei menjawab "Jam 5 sore nanti aku akan berangkat ke Amerika….. "

Di antara anak-anak itu,tidak ada yang menyangka Musashi-sensei akan pergi dengan begitu cepatnya. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi Musashi-sensei akan pergi. Mereka terisak-isak.

"Hei…! Sekarang jangan menangis begitu…. Harus ceria.! Nanti aja nangis-nangisnya… Ok?" Musashi-sensei tersenyum kepada mereka.

Suasana mulai ribut lagi. Ditengah keributan itu, Yukimura menarik Sanada ke halaman belakang restoran. Keadaan di halaman restoran sepi. Tak ada orang.

"Ada apa,Yukimura? Tiba-tiba menarikku ke sini.." Kata Sanada

"Aku tidak mau, Sanada….!" Jerit Yukimura sambil memeluk Sanada.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak mau',Yukimura?" Sanada heran

"Aku… Tidak mau… Musashi-sensei pindah…." Yukimura terisak.

"Yu..Yukimura…." Sanada memandang Yukimura.

Sanada balas memeluk Yukimura dengan erat.

"Kenapa mesti sekarang..? Tidak bisakah hari lain? Agar kita masih bisa bernyanyi bersama dia lagi…" Yukimura mulai menangis di pelukan Sanada yang hangat.

Sanada hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa harus sekarang,Sanada… Kenapa….!" Tangis Yukimura menjadi-jadi

"Yukimura… Dengarkan."

Yukimura menatap Sanada.

"Mungkin memang harus begini… Kau ingin bisa bernyanyi bersama lagi dengan Musashi-sensei,kan? Aku…. Bukan….Tidak hanya aku…. Anggota Rikkaidai Choir yang lain juga ingin bernyanyi bersama Musashi-sensei. Kita semua sama-sama kehilangan Musashi-sensei. Tapi percayalah. Hanya untuk saat ini saja. Aku yakin,kita bisa bernyanyi bersama Musashi-sensei lagi nanti."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu akan terjadi?" tanya Yukimura yang masih meneteskan sedikit airmatanya.

"Percaya sajalah,Yukimura. Toh,berobat ke Amerika bukan berarti sensei akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali,bukan..? Doakan saja ia cepat sembuh…" Kata Sanada tersenyum

Tangis Yukimura melihat orang yang begitu disayanginya tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Yakin,Sanada…?" Yukimura bertanya lagi. Memastikan apakah Sanada benar-benar yakin.

"Yakin,Yukimura… Bahkan aku yakin kita bis menang lomba choir lagi kalau nanti bernyanyi bersama Musashi-sensei…" kata Sanada sambil mendekatkan muka Yukimura ke mukanya. Yukimura pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sanada.

"Terima kasih, Sanada…" kata Yukimura

* * *

Akaya : huwee….. Nagisa…! Jangan bikin cerita yang menyedihkan… T_T

Nagisa : iya deh.. iya… hahaha…

Marui : ngomong-ngomong…. Kenapa anak-anak cewek bisa nempel ma Sanada gitu?

Nagisa : Soalnya mereka ga sengaja menemukan lagu Valentine Kiss versi Sanada… Hahahaha….. XD

Jackal : memangnya ada Valentine Kiss versi Sanada? Kok baru tahu…?

Marui : Iya… aku juga baru tahu..

Niou : ada lah… aku sama Yagyuu kan nyanyi jadi backsound nya… Puri~

Yagyuu : betul itu…

Sanada : sejak kapan Valentine Kiss versi ku beredar….! *megang katana,siap menyabet Nagisa*

Nagisa : ehhh…. Ga tau lah sejak kapan.. pokoknya kalau mau denger lagunya tinggal cari di youtube Valentine Kiss – Sanada Version… oke oke….! ^^v' Akaya….! Tolong penutup chapter ini kamu yang urus…*ngibrit,takut disabet katana Sanada*

Sanada : UUWOOOOO…..! NAGISAAAAA…..! KAU MALAH MENYEBAR LUASKAN...! *ngejar Nagisa*

Yagyuu : heu... parah.. eh,Akaya-kun... cepat tutup chapter ga jelas ini..

Akaya : Hmm… Penutupnya pantun aja ya…

Sanada Fuku-buchou lagi ngamuk

Ngejar Nagisa bawa-bawa katana

Author lagi bikin cerita diganggu nyamuk

Jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya….

Niou : apa-apaan itu pantun…? Ga nyambung…

Akaya : sudahlah,Niou-senpai… aku juga ga ngerti….=_='


	9. GOODBYE,SENSEI!

FINAL CHAPTER

GOOD BYE FOR NOW,SENSEI!

* * *

"Pasti ya,Sanada… Pasti bisa bernyanyi lagi sama Musashi-sensei…." Kata Yukimura yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sanada.

"Iya… Pasti deh…. Tenang saja…" kata Sanada sambil memeluk Yukimura dan mengecup dahi Yukimura. Yukimura tersipu malu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam? Bergabung dengan yang lain?" ajak Sanada

"Oke…! " jawab Yukimura. Yukimura lalu menggandeng tangan pun membuka pintu belakang dan masuk ke restoran

Ketika Sanada menutup pintu belakang restoran,munculah Marui dan Yanagi.

"HOOOYYY….! Dari mana sih? Dicariin!Habis ngapain di belakang restoran! " teriak Marui. Marui yang ditemani Yanagi menghampiri Sanada dan Yukimura

"Eh… ngga ngapa-ngapain…." Sanada mulai gugup. Tidak mungkin kalau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan… Aku mendapat data…" kata Yanagi tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum licik

"Data apa?" tanya Yukimura

"Data bahwa kau dan Genichirou sudah menjalin hubungan khusus…"  
"EEHHH…..!" Marui tidak percaya

"Aaaa…? Apaan kamu ini,Yanagi! Mana buktinya..!" Sanada mencoba mengelak

"Tuuuh….."Yanagi menunjuk kearah tangan Yukimura yang masih menggandeng tangan Sanada

"Ya sudahlah… Ini kan cuma kebetulan aku menggandeng tangan Sanada…Tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok…" Yukimura pun menutup-nutupi.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kerumunan Rikkaidai Choir. Mereka bersenda gurau dan mencoba membuat moment ini menjadi moment yang berharga karena inilah waktu mereka bersama Musashi-sensei sebelum Musashi-sensei pindah.

* * *

AIRPORT, 14.20

"Nah,sebentar lagi pesawat ku akan berangkat. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai ke bandara ya.." Musashi-sensei mengucapkan salam

"Musashi-sensei~ Jaga diri baik-baik ya…" sahut seorang anak

"Jangan lupakan kami…! " sahut anak yang lain

"Tidak mungkin aku… melupakan kalian.. " Musashi-sensei tersenyum

….

TES….

Ditengah senyuman manisnya,Musashi-sensei meneteskan air mata.

"Aku bersyukur bisa mengajar kalian… Kalian hebat….!" Kata Musashi-sensei yang masih menitikkan air matanya

"Huwaaa….! Sensei~!" anak-anak Rikkai ikut menangis. Beberapa dari mereka memeluk Musashi-sensei.

"Sudahlah… Nanti kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi… " kata Musashi-sensei terisak

"Sensei~"

Terdengar suara dari belakang Musashi-sensei

"Oh… Yukimura-kun…" Musashi-sensei mengenali sosok itu. Musashi-sensei membalikkan badannya kea rah Yukimura.

"Ini… Terimalah. Sebagai tanda terima kasih kami karena sensei mau mendampingi kami." Ucap Yukimura sambil menyerahkan seikat bunga.

"Ne… Arigatou gozaimasu.." kata Musashi-sensei sambil menyeka air matanya.

Ketika Musashi-sensei akan mengambil bunga yang diberikan Yukimura….

"Yu…Yukimura-kun?" Musashi-sensei kaget melihat Yukimura yang menatapnya itu menangis.

"Berjanjilah sensei akan kembali dan bernyanyi bersama kami lagi!" jerit Yukimura di tengah isak tangisnya.

Sanada yang melihat Yukimura kaget. Pertama kali Sanada melihat Yukimura menjerit saat menangis.

Sedangkan Musashi-sensei hanya menatap sedih Yukimura. Namun Musashi-sensei berkata,

"Tenanglah Yukimura-kun… Nanti setelah aku kembali, aku akan mendirikan sebuah choir. Jadi kalian bergabunglah di choir yang akan kudirikan. Dan kuharap kita bisa bernyanyi bersama lagi dan kita dapat memenangkan lomba choir seperti apa yang terjadi hari ini"

"Iya…." Yukimura sedikit demi sedikit menghentikan tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba,tangan Musashi-sensei merangkul Yukimura dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yukimura.

"Terima kasih ya... Aku yakin kamulah yang membuat semua anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir serius dalam latihan…."

"He…?" Yukimura menatap bingung senseinya itu. Namun di lubuk hatinya ia merasa puas karena dapat membantu Musashi-sensei.

* * *

AIRPORT, 16.30

"JAPANESE-UNITED STATES AIRPLANE WILL LEAVING THE AIRPORT.

PASSANGER PLEASE GO INTO THE YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION"

"Itu pesawatku. Aku harus segera masuk ke pesawatku…." Gumam Musashi-sensei

"Baiklah… Kita berpisah di sini… Terima kasih untuk semuanya,ya…! " Musashi-sensei melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati ya,Musashi-sensei~!" kata anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir sambil melambaikan tangan.

Pesawat yang dinaikki Musashi-sensei terbang. Anak-anak Rikkaidai Choir memandangi pesawat itu.

* * *

17.10

"Pesawat sudah berangkat. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak seorang anak.

Mereka pun pulang dengan hati yang sedih, karena ditinggalkan senseinya.

"Yukimura, ayo kita pula- Yukimura? Dimana kau?" Sanada kaget karena tidak dapat menemukan Yukimura.

Sanada panik dan mencari Yukimura.

Akhirnya,setelah dicari, Sanada menemukan Yukimura di luar sedang memandang langit, sambil meneteskan air mata. Sanada hanya menghela nafas melihat Yukimura begitu sedih.

"Yukimura…." Panggil Sanada

Yukimura menoleh.

"Sanada….." balas Yukimura. Kemudian Yukimura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pulang…" Sanada menggandeng tangan Yukimura.

Yukimura mengikut saja.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap ketika Sanada mengantar Yukimura ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah. Banyak istirahat,Yukimura…." Pesan Sanada.

"Aku mau pulang… Sampai besok!" Sanada segera beranjak dari halaman depan rumanh Yukimura.

"Sanada….! Tunggu…!"Yukimura berteriak dan menghampiri Sanada.

Sanada membalik badannya " Ada ap- ngh…!"

Seketika Yukimura mencium bibir Sanada sambil memeluk Sanada.

"Sanada….. Terimakasih…"

"Hah..?" Sanada memasang muka bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan 'hal itu' di halamn belakang restoran, mungkin saat perpisahan bersama Musashi-sensei aku bisa menangis seperti bayi…hehe.." Yukimura nyengir.

"Oh… hahaha… dasar…" Sanada tersenyum dan membelai rambut Yukimura

Yukimura sudah tidak terlihat terlalu sedih.

"Ngomong-ngomong,Yukimura… Dimana kau dapat bunga untuk Musashi-sensei?" tanya Sanada.

"Itu, aku beli di depan bandara… hahaha…" jawab Yukimura

"Ada yang jual gitu? Kok aku ga liat ya? Ya sudahlah… Aku mau pulang dulu,Yukimura…"

"Ya… hati-hati di jalan…." Yukimura mengecup dahi Sanada.

Sanada pun pulang ke rumahnya. Di jalan, ia tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Yukimura bangkit dari kesedihannya.

END

Nagisa : pertama, thanks untuk suggest **YUIRI LOCKHART**... cerita ini didasarkan suggestnya... thanks ya..

Akaya :Heeeyyy...! Nagisaaaa….! *mukul Nagisa*

Nagisa : Auuu….! Kok aku dipukul sih…?

Akaya : Aku nangis tauuu….! T_T

Nagisa : -_-'a

Jackal : cengeng….

Yukimura : *gebuk Nagisa pakai raket*

Nagisa : aduh…! Kenapa lagi sih?

Yukimura : apa maksudmu dengan "AKU BISA MENANGIS SEPERTI BAYI"?

Nagisa : eh… ya itu… eng…. Yah gitulah…. Ehehe…

Yukimura : anak ga tau diri… *jitak Nagisa*

Niou : nih udah beres kan?

Nagisa : yep,udah beres…

Terakhir….

Thanks untuk smua pembaca yang sudah mengikuti fanficku yang aneh bin ajaib ini…

Trima kasih juga suggestnya,ya..… :D


End file.
